Suna Seikatsu
Suna Seikatsu (SS) is a main RP Character of Silver Sage. About Suna was born as the daughter of Silver Seikatsu and his spouse, Memori. In this timeline, the family lived peacefully and Suna grew into a young woman. However, this time was altered by the terrorist organization called Shocker when they erased Memori's memory, ending her contact with SS and erasing the time where Suna was born entirely. Like her father, Suna is a Singularity Point, meaning that even when time is destroyed or damaged, she will be unchanged. After her time was destroyed, she was able to live in the void that was left behind. After SS noticed this and became the Conductor, the being who oversees time itself, he brought Suna out of this void and onto DenLiner, the train of time. Suna made her home in SS' place and even took up the mantle of Kamen Rider for him. Suna became a member of the Lookout Crew as well, taking the spot left for her by her father. Suna, like her father, is very spirited. She has a much shorter temper than her parents, often being violent even for small things. She isn't afraid of anything and will do whatever she can to overcome an obstacle. She may be weaker than her father, but she would never shy away from a fight or go down with any sort of ease. Biography 'December 1, 1095' On the same day her father was born, Suna was given her first chance of life. She lived happily with her mother and father, who took care of her very well. She was always so happy and energetic. SS often trained her and let her watch him train. Suna was amazed at the Kamen Rider forms SS could attain, wanting to be just like him someday. 'September 25, 1113' After her time was completely erased by Shocker, Suna sat in a void of empty space that existed in the hole her time was in. SS sacrificed his freedom to save her. Suna was then taken by the DenLiner crew back to the present, where she made her home, taking her father's mantle. Rider forms *Ichigo *Nigo *Sango *Yongo *V3 *Riderman *X *Amazon *Stronger *Skyrider *Super-1 *ZX *Black *Black RX *Shin *ZO *J *Kuuga *Agito *Ryuki *Faiz *Blade *Hibiki *Kabuto *Den-o *Kiva *Decade *W *OOO *Fourze *Wizard *Gaim *Drive *Ghost Special Rider forms In addition to the regular rider forms handed down by SS, Suna had access to her own unique set of forms, all with their own powers and abilities. *Tackle - The most basic of her special forms, Tackle has a high control of electricity and can * fuse it with Hamon energy to send out powerful shockwaves. The final form of Tackle is known as Charge-Up. *Femme - Very swift and agile, Femme fights with a sword and is able to strike her opponent's with incredible force. The final form is called Noir *Larc - Focusing on brute force, Larc mainly goes to dish out a lot of damage and fast. The final form is Ace. *Shuki - More of a projectile based fighter. Final form is called Armed. *Kivala - The most powerful of her special forms. Also uses a sword and very agile, Kivala can take a lot of damage and dish it back out. Final form is called Empress. *Nadeshiko - Very fast, fights mainly in the air. Has access to many different weapons through her switches. Final form is Cosmic. *Mage - A mix of projectiles and close ranged fighting. Can create many powerful magic attacks and can dodge and strike her enemies up close. Final form is known as Infinity. *Marika - Using a bow, Marika can create thousands of energy arrows at once. Marika has incredible senses, able to detect anything. Marika's final form is called Jam. SakuraTackle.jpg|Tackle SakuraTackleCharge.jpg|Charge-Up SakuraFemme.jpg|Femme SakuraFemmeNoir.jpg|Femme Noir SakuraLarc.jpg|Larc SakuraLarcAce.jpg|Larc Ace SakuraShuki.png|Shuki SakuraShukiArmed.jpg|Shuki Armed SakuraKivala.jpg|Kivala SakuraKivalaEmpress.jpg|Kivala Empress SakuraNadeshiko.png|Nadeshiko SakuraNadeshikoCosmic.jpg|Nadeshiko Cosmic SakuraMage.png|Mage SakuraMageInfinity.png|Mage Infinity SakuraMarika.png|Marika SakuraMarikaJam.png|Marika Jam Category:Pages added by Silver Shenron Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Females